yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
18/38
Arapça harfli ayet metni * 38-'لَّكِنَّا هُوَ اللَّهُ رَبِّي وَلَا أُشْرِكُ بِرَبِّي أَحَدًا' Latin harflerine transcriptli metin * 38-Lâkinne huvallâhu rabbî ve lâ uşriku bi rabbî ehadâ(ehaden). Kelime anlamlı meal * 1. lâkinne : fakat * 2. huvallâhu (huve allâhu) : o Allah * 3. rabbî : benim Rabbim * 4. ve lâ uşriku : ve ben şirk koşmam, ortak koşmam * 5. bi rabbî : Rabbime * 6. ehaden : bir kimse, bir şey Abdülbaki Gölpınarlı * 38-Fakat ben, Rabbim olan Allah'ı inkâr etmem ve Rabbime hiçbir varlığı eş tutmam. Ali Bulaç Meali * 38-"Fakat, O Allah benim Rabbimdir ve ben Rabbime hiç kimseyi ortak koşmam." Ahmet Varol Meali * 38-Ama, O Allah benim Rabbimdir ve ben Rabbime hiç kimseyi ortak koşmam. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) * 38-(37-41) Kendisiyle konuştuğu arkadaşı ona: 'Seni topraktan, sonra nutfeden yaratanı, sonunda de seni insan kılığına koyanı mı inkar ediyorsun? İşte O benim Rabbim olan Allah'tır. Rabbime kimseyi ortak koşmam. Bahçene girdiğin zaman, her ne kadar beni kendinden mal ve nüfus bakımından daha az buluyorsan da: 'Maşallah! Kuvvet ancak Allah'a mahsustur!' demen gerekmez mi? Rabbim, senin bahçenden daha iyisini bana verebilir ve seninkinin üzerine gökten bir felaket gönderir de bahçen yerle bir olabilir. Yahut suyu çekilir bir daha da bulamazsın' dedi. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) * 38-“Fakat O Allah benim Rabbimdir. Ben Rabbime hiç kimseyi ortak koşmam.” Diyanet Vakfı Meali * 38-«Fakat O Allah benim Rabbimdir ve ben Rabbime hiçbir şeyi ortak koşmam.» Edip Yüksel Meali * 38-'Bana gelince... O ALLAH benim Rabbimdir, ben Rabbime hiç bir şeyi ortak koşmam. Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) * 38-Ancak o Allah benim Rabbim ve ben Rabbime kimseyi ortak koşmam. Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) * 38-Lâkin benim o Allah, rabbım ve ben rabbıma kimseyi şerik koşamam Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen * 38-«Lâkin (ben itikad ettim ki) O Allah benim Rabbimdir ve ben Rabbime hiçbir ferdi ortak edinmem.» Muhammed Esed * 38-"Bana gelince, (biliyorum ki) benim Rabbim Allah'tır ve ben tanrısal nitelikleri O'ndan başka kimseye yakıştıramam". Suat Yıldırım * 38-(37-38) Konuşma esnasında arkadaşı bu şahsa: "Ne o" dedi, "yoksa sen, senin aslını topraktan, sonra da bir damla meniden yaratan, bilahare de seni böyle tam mükemmel bir insan şekline getiren Rabbini mi inkâr ediyorsun? Fakat sen inkâr etsen de şunu bil ki benim Rabbim Allah’tır. Rabbime hiç bir şeyi ortak saymam." Süleyman Ateş Meali * 38-"Fakat O Allâh benim Rabbimdir, ben Rabbime hiç kimseyi ortak koşmam!" Şaban Piriş Meali * 38-Oysa, O Allah, benim Rabbimdir ve ben, Rabbime hiç kimseyi ortak koşmam. Ümit Şimşek Meali * 38-'Bana gelince, o, benim Rabbim olan Allah'tır; ve ben hiç kimseyi Rabbime ortak koşmam. Yaşar Nuri Öztürk * 38-"Lâkin, o Allah benim Rabbimdir. Ve ben, Rabbime hiç kimseyi ortak koşmam." Yusuf Ali (English) * 38- "But (I think) for my part that He is Allah, My Lord, and none shall I associate with my Lord. M. Pickthall (English) * 38- But He is Allah, my Lord, and I ascribe unto my Lord no partner. Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) * 38- "Fakat ben iman ederek diyorum ki: O Allah, benim Rabbimdir, ben Rabbime kimseyi ortak koşmam." Elmalı tefsiri(orijinali) Mevdudi tefhim-ül Kur'an tefsiri *37- Kendisiyle konuşmakta olan arkadaşı ona dedi ki: "Seni topraktan, sonra bir damla sudan yaratan, sonra da seni düzgün (eli ayağı tutan, gücü kuvveti yerinde) bir adam kılan (Allah) ı inkâr mı ettin?"(39) 38- "Fakat, O Allah benim Rabbimdir ve ben Rabbime hiç kimseyi ortak koşmam." 39- "Bağına girdiğin zaman, 'Maşallah, Allah'tan başka kuvvet yoktur'(40) demen gerekmez miydi? Eğer beni mal ve çocuk bakımından senden daha az (güçte) görüyorsan." 40- "Belki Rabbim senin bağından daha hayırlısını bana verir, (seninkinin) üstüne de gökten 'yakıp-yıkan bir afet' gönderir de kaygan bir toprak kesiliverir." 41- "Veya onun suyu dibe göçü verir de böylelikle onu arayıp-bulmaya kesinlikle güç yetiremezsin." 42- (Derken) Onun ürünleri (afetlerle) kuşatılıverdi. Artık o, uğrunda harcadıklarına karşı avuşlarını (esefle) evirip-çeviriyordu. O (bağın) çardakları yıkılmış durumdaydı, kendisi de şöyle diyordu: "Keşke Rabbime hiç kimseyi ortak koşmasaydım." 43- Allah'ın dışında ona yardım edecek bir topluluk yoktu, kendi kendine de yardım edemedi. 44- İşte burda (bu durumda) velayet (yardımcılık, dostluk) hak olan Allah'a aittir. O, sevap bakımından hayırlı, sonuç bakımından hayırlıdır. 45- Onlara, dünya hayatının örneğini ver; gökten indirdiğimiz suya benzer, onunla yeryüzünün bitkileri birbirine karıştı, böylece rüzgârların savurduğu çalı çırpı oluverdi. Allah, her şeyin üzerinde güç yetirendir.(41) AÇIKLAMA 39. Bu, Allah'ı "inkar" etmenin sadece Allah'ın varlığını kabul etmemekle sınırlı olmadığını, fakat gurur, kibir, kendini beğenmişlik ve ahireti inkarın da küfr olduğunu göstermektedir. Bu kişi Allah'ın varlığını inkar etmemesine, belki de "Şayet Rabbime döndürülürsem" ifadesi ile onun varlığına şehadet etmesine rağmen komşusu onu Allah'ı inkar etmekle suçlamaktadır. Çünkü zenginlik ve servetini Allah'ın bir lütfu olarak değil de kendi güç ve becerilerinin bir meyvesi olarak kabul eden, bu nimetlerin sonsuz olduğuna ve kimsenin bunları kendisinden alamayacağına inanan ve kendisini hiç kimseye karşı hesap vermekle sorumlu hissetmeyen bir kimse Allah'a inandığını söylese bile "Allah'ı inkar" etmektedir. Çünkü böyle bir kimse Allah'ı tek hakim, mabud ve malik değil de sadece bir varlık olarak kabul etmektedir. Gerçekte, Allah'a iman, sadece O'nun varlığını kabul etmeyi değil, aynı zamanda O'nu tek hakim, tek mabud ve tek hüküm koyucu olarak kabul etmeyi de gerektirir. 40. Yani, "Eğer biz bir şey yapmaya güç yetirebiliyorsak, bu, Allah'ın yardımı ve desteği iledir." 41. "Allah her şeye kadirdir": Hayat veren ve öldüren O'dur. Yükseltmek alçaltmak O'nun elindedir. Mevsimler O'nun emriyle değişir. Bu nedenle ey iman edenler; eğer bu gün bolluk içinde yaşıyorsanız, bu durumun sonsuza kadar süreceğini sanıp aldanmayın. Bir emriyle size tüm bunları lutfeden Allah, başka bir emriyle sahip olduklarınızın hepsini yok etmeye kadirdir. Muhammed Esed Tefsiri *38. "Bana gelince, ki benim Rabbim Allah'tır ve ben tanrısal nitelikleri O'ndan başka kimseye yakıştıramam". (45) 45 - Lafzen, "Rabbime kimseyi ortak koşmam da "koşmayacağım"". Yani, "Zenginliği ya da yoksulluğu asla Allah'tan başka bir güce yahut yaratıcı bir âmile izafe etmem/edemem" (Râzî'nin kaydettiğine göre, Kiffâl). Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri *38. Fakat -ben inanıyorum ki- o Allah benim Rab'bimdîr ve ben Rab'bîme hiçbir ferdi ortak edinmem. 38. (Fakat) ey inkarcı! Ben inanıyorum ki: (o Allah benim Rabbimdir) beni yaratan, rızıklandıran ancak o'dur (ve ben Rab'bime hiç bir ferdî ortak edinmem) ben onun ortak ve benzerden uzak olduğunu tasdik etmekteyim. Zenginliği de, fakirliği de yaratan ancak o'dur. Verdiği nimetten dolayı şükrederim bir derde, bir ihtiyaca düşürürse bir hikmet gereği olduğunu düşünerek sabır eylerim. O'nun takdiri, kudreti olmadıkça kendi kendime hiç bir şey kazanıp meydana getiremeyeceğime inanmış bulunmaktayım, bencillikten, kibirlice hareketlerden kaçınmayı bir kulluk vazifesi bilirim. Burada o kibirli şahsın müşrik olduğuna bir işaret vardır.